Britannia Angel: What if?
by Dazaru Kimchibun
Summary: Basado en el capítulo del manga: Britannia Angel ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Inglaterra hubiera encontrado otra transformación para Corea? ¿Sus hermanos hubieran quedado contentos con ello? Quizá ahora cuenten con un problema mucho mayor. ChinaXNyoKorea.
1. Chapter 1: Transformación

_**N.A: Hi there! Happy Valentine's Day! :3 Como esta fecha es especial no quise dejar pasar la ocasión para subir uno que otro fic con mi ship favorito x3 Para quienes hayan leído el manga sabrán de qué trata el capítulo mencionado, sino no se preocupen, aquí se explica lo sucedido sólo que con un final diferente.**_

**Como saben ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, de otro modo Corea NUNCA hubiera sido sacado del animé, no me importa lo que diga el gobierno surcoreano ¡Corea es genial!**

* * *

Chapter I: Transformación

China y Japón se encontraban en una situación bastante complicada. No podían decidir si tomar a su hermano menor y arrojarlo por un precipicio, o bien atarlo de manos y pies y ahogarlo en algún río cercano. De lo que sí estaban seguros, era que en ocasiones era difícil soportarlo, en especial cuando se reunían los tres por alguna casualidad.

—¡He pensado que yo debería ser el líder! ¡Así que pueden empezar a llamarme aniki!

Para China no era ninguna sorpresa que Corea dijera ser mayor que él o que proclamara haber inventado cosas que en realidad no había hecho, lo mismo Japón.

Hoy era de esos días en que el coreano estaba más enérgico que nunca y, como de costumbre, sus hermanos y vecinos eran los que debían lidiar con él.

—No puedo creer que comparta límites con él, aru —pensaba China, hastiado.

—Debería mudarme a algún lugar más tranquilo —pasaba por la mente del país del sol naciente, fastidiado también.

De pronto, una luz apareció del cielo llenando el lugar con un aire celestial. Una voz familiar también provino de ésta, diciendo:

—He escuchado sus ruegos…

—¿Eh? ¿Quién es? —preguntó Japón volteando junto a su hermano mayor hacia donde provenía la voz.

Lo vieron entonces. Inglaterra descendía lentamente, vestido de ángel, y sosteniendo una varita con punta de estrella.

—Soy un ángel que los ayudará en este aprieto.

Ambos países asiáticos soltaron un grito de sorpresa al verlo con semejantes prendas. Lo único que pudieron pensar en ese momento, era que quizá el británico se hubiese vuelto loco. Él, sin embargo, continuó orgulloso con su discurso.

—Puedo hacer milagros…

—¡Inglaterra-san ha perdido la razón!

—¡¿Por qué estás aquí, aru?! ¡¿y qué significa ese disfraz?!

El aludido se sentó desolado en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas y escondiendo la cabeza, desilusionado. Francamente había pensado en un recibimiento mucho mejor que ése. Los dos países de oriente se percataron del aura de decepción que cubría al inglés con sus reacciones, así que se esforzaron en cambiar de actitud.

—Eh… Digo, ahora que lo veo luce genial de cerca —se apresuró a decir Japón.

—¡C-Cierto, aru! —afirmó China—. ¡Anímate! ¡Queremos ver el milagro!

—¡Cierto, quieren verlo, así que me necesitan! —dijo Inglaterra recobrándose inmediatamente.

—¡Se recuperó muy rápido, aru! —observó el país mayor, sorprendido.

—¡Tomen esto! —exclamó el inglés apuntando a Corea con su varita, creando una masa de humo brillante al instante.

Una vez que la niebla se dispersó, pudo verse a una bella chica de larga trenza atada en una coleta y vestida con un hangbok femenino. La joven, extrañada, parpadeaba sus grandes ojos y ladeaba un poco su cabeza.

—¿No es linda? Ahora no podrán enojarse con ella aún si es escandolosa —determinó el británico con orgullo.

—¡Es verdad! ¡Es un milagro, aru! —exclamó sorprendido China.

Hasta ese momento no se habían percatado, pero luego de verla un minuto notaron que su hermano, ahora transformado, era bastante guapa.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parece? —volvió a preguntar Arthur al darse cuenta del silencio de los dos.

—B-Bueno… es bastante linda —contestó Japón poniéndose rojo.

—S-Sí, esto podría funcionar —dijo China, sonrojándose.

Corea miró a ambos países y se acercó a ellos con una expresión inocente. De pronto sonrió y se abalanzó hacia el pecho de China, hundiendo su rostro en él.

—¡Pechos!

—¡Aiyah! ¡¿Qué está haciendo, aru?! —exclamó asombrado.

Después de un minuto, la muchacha observó a Japón y extendió sus brazos hasta tocar su pecho. Hecho que de inmediato incomodó al país del sol naciente y sintió la necesidad de golpear al menor, pero al ver su rostro dulce e inocente, desistió. Ahora existía una barrera que le impedía siquiera pensar en ponerle una mano encima sin importar lo que hiciera.

―¡Ah! ¡Inglaterra-san, esto es terrible! ¡Sigue igual y no podemos hacerle nada!

El rubio quedó unos segundos estático, tratando de salir airoso de la situación que él mismo había provocado.

―Bueno, el milagro está hecho ¡Sean felices! ―salió disparado, volando tanto como sus alas se lo permitieron.

Pronto el británico se perdió de vista sin que ninguno de los dos países asiáticos pudiera hacer algo para detenerle.

―¿Y ahora qué, Japón? ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ell…?

Japón salió disparado también, huyendo tan lejos como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

―¡Ahh! ¡Japón, no huyas, aru! ―gritó China en vano, pues su hermano ya se encontraba fuera de toda vista.

Resignado, volvió la mirada a Corea quien colocaba la mejilla contra su pecho. La joven se veía a gusto abrazada a él y el mayor no tuvo corazón para apartarla.

―¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí, aru? ―preguntó él con la coreana todavía pegada a su pecho.

_Continuará…_

* * *

_**Notas Finales: Hace poco descubrí mi fascinación por esta pareja en versión Fem! y quise hacer algo que pusiera a estos dos en una situación como esta :3 Espero les haya gustado y puedan dejar sus comentarios.**_

_**Que este día sea especial para todas y lo disfruten con sus seres queridos ;D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cambio

Chapter II: Cambio

China volvió la mirada a Corea, ahora convertido en una bella joven, sonriéndole con ternura. Por alguna razón se puso nervioso y desvió la vista de ésta para luego dirigirse serio a ella.

—¡Esto es terrible! ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga contigo?

—¡Estaré en los pechos de Oppa que se sienten cálidos, da-ze! —contestó Corea alegremente.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Deja de estar bromeando! Debemos encontrar a ese opio bastardo para que te vuelva a la normalidad, aru.

—¿A la normalidad? —preguntó la joven con inocencia—. ¿Oppa a qué se refiere?

—¡Te dije que dejaras de bromear y de llamarme de esa forma! —contestó el chino, molesto—. No puedo hacerte nada si estás transformado en mujer. Así me fastidias más que antes y no quiero tener que darte tratos especiales, aru.

—Oppa está diciendo cosas extrañas que no entiendo.

Yao se quedó viendo atentamente a su hermano y se preocupó, pues, la menor parecía no bromear al respecto.

—Eso… Eso significa que tú… ¿no recuerdas que eres un hombre?

—¿Hombre? ¡Qué gracioso es Oppa! —sonrió Corea—. ¿Cómo podría ser hombre si soy mujer?

—¡Sí, pero fue porque ese bastardo opio te transformó, aru!

—¿Y por qué haría eso, da-ze?

—Porque estabas fastidiándonos a mí y a Japón demasiado y no hallábamos la forma de librarnos de tus locuras, entonces Inglaterra…

China vio entonces cómo Corea puso una expresión llorosa y comenzó a sollozar.

—Oppa… oppa ¿cree que soy fastidiosa?

Yao se sobresaltó y se acercó a la coreana con cautela para intentar tranquilizarla.

—¡No! ¡No llores, aru! ¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir!

—Pero oppa estaba enojado conmigo ¿no? Dijo que lo estaba fastidiando a usted y a Japón y por eso quería deshacerse de mí —dijo la joven mirándolo con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Por favor detente! ¡No quiero que llores! —exclamó el mayor, inquieto—. La verdad… no estaba enojado, sólo incómodo, aru, pero eso no quiere decir que nos seas una molestia.

—¿Oppa lo dice en serio?

—…Claro, de hecho te ves mucho más adorable así… quiero decir… no me molesta tenerte cerca, pero no quiero que te pegues a mí todo el tiempo, ¿comprendes, aru? —contestó China, ruborizándose un poco.

—…Eso creo… —dijo la coreana limpiándose una lágrima, que amenazaba con salir, con su manga—. Entonces, quiere decir que a oppa le gusto ¿cierto?

El cuerpo de Yao se paralizó por completo y pronto sintió como una corriente eléctrica lo envolvía. El chino ya había escuchado esa pregunta antes, pero ahora, al escucharla de labios de la joven que tenía en frente lo hacía titubear, ya que quería evitar ser rudo con ella y hacerla llorar. No podía ver un rostro como ése cubierto de lágrimas.

—¿Oppa?

—Ah… yo… tengo que hacer unas cosas, así que te veré mañana ¡Nos vemos!

Corea vio cómo su hermano mayor se esfumaba rápidamente de vista. Ya en casa, China se apresuró a tomar el teléfono y a marcar el número del británico.

—_Se ha comunicado con el número del Reino Unido, por favor deje su mensaje._

—¡Óyeme bastardo opio, ni creas que te vas a librar de este desastre! —gritó el chino, enfadado por el auricular—. ¡Más te vale regresar a Corea a la normalidad o…!

—¿Oppa?

—¡Gah! ¡Corea! ¿Qué haces aquí? —volteó a verla, inquieto.

—Yo… me sentía algo sola y… me preguntaba si… podría quedarme en su casa esta noche.

El auricular que Yao sostenía en sus manos cayó al piso. Mientras que su rostro permanecía paralizado y empezaba a teñirse de rojo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por minuto.

—¿Q-Qué, aru?

—Es que… siento algo extraño en mi gente cuando me ve. Es como si no me reconocieran, por eso vine a casa de oppa ¿Puedo quedarme, cierto?

—Ah… yo… —tartamudeaba nervioso el chino.

Esto no iba bien para la nación milenaria. En lo personal quería evitar el contacto con la coreana tanto como fuera posible. Pero ahora, la muchacha se presentaba en su casa mostrándose tan frágil y confundida que se sintió responsable. Después de todo habían sido él y Japón, que de modo accidental, habían llamado al lunático de Inglaterra y sus poderes mágicos para que el coreano cambiara de forma a una que pudieran soportar.

—B-Bien, aru, pero… pero tienes que quedarte tranquila y prometer que te mantendrás lejos de mi pecho ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Gracias, oppa! —exclamó Corea sonriendo felizmente mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de China.

—¡Aiyah! ¿Qué te dije, aru? —dijo éste tratando de zafarse de su hermana.

La coreana lucía tan confortada cerca del mayor, que él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. De modo que no le quedó más opción que resignarse a los efusivos abrazos de Corea del Sur. Rato después, ambos se habían sentado a comer. Yao veía cómo la menor comía a gusto cada platillo de la mesa.

—Parece que tienes apetito, aru —dijo el chino, tratando de parecer indiferente.

—¡La comida de oppa es deliciosa! ¿Pero sabía que su comida originalmente fue inventada en mí?

China escupió el té que apenas se había llevado a la boca y empezó a toser compulsivamente.

—Eso… ¡Eso no es cierto, aru!

—Por supuesto que sí, oppa —afirmó orgullosa—. La mejor comida del mundo fue hecha en mí.

—¡Uf! Veo que a pesar del cambio sigues siendo el mismo.

—¿Oppa todavía sigue con esa idea? ¡Qué gracioso es! —sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Se imagina que fuera hombre? Oppa no sería tan bueno conmigo, da-ze.

—En eso si que no te equivocas, aru —casi susurró el chino.

* * *

**N.A: Corto, lo sé u.u. Pero quisiera actualizar más seguido este fic y otros que aún no subo :P espero les gustara, y pues, no estoy muy relacionada con la versión Nyo de Korea, así que le dejé un poco de su personalidad actual, sólo desconociendo que es un hombre en verdad XD**

**Dato: Oppa es a cómo se refiere una chica coreana a su hermano mayor ;) En mi profile dejé un link de un doujinshi FemKoreaXChina que encontré. ¡Está bastante adorable! xD**


	3. Chapter 3: Convivencia

Chapter III: Convivencia

Después de terminar de cenar, Yao se preparaba para ir a la cama, no sin antes ver cómo la coreana daba pequeños saltitos de entusiasmo. El mayor supo inmediatamente a que se debía ese comportamiento y decidió cortarle la idea antes siquiera de que se la propusiera.

—Ni lo pienses, aru.

—¿De qué habla Oppa? —preguntó de forma inocente.

—Sé lo que estás pensando y de ningún modo vendrás a la cama conmigo, aru.

La joven hizo un puchero y luego sus ojos se mostraron llorosos, amenazando con brotar lágrimas de ellos.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Eso no te funcionará más, aru! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con tenerte aquí en mi casa!

—Oppa es tan cruel. Yo… voy a escribir una novela, y me aseguraré que todos la lean para que vean lo malo que es Oppa con su hermana —dijo apuntándole con su dedo.

—¿Qu…? Tú… De nuevo con ese tipo de tretas, aru —replicó el mayor entre dientes—. ¡No me harás caer en esa esta vez!

—Pero Oppa… —se acercó repentinamente a su pecho y empezó a acariciar su rostro en él.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Ya deja de acercarte a mi pecho! —gritó alterado, sonrojándose y apartando a Corea de sí—. ¡Ahora quédate ahí y no me molestes! —cerró la puerta de su cuarto, dejando a la menor afuera.

—¡Oppa, oppa, abra la puerta, oppa! —llamaba la joven golpeando la puerta, insistiendo en entrar.

China se tapó los oídos un segundo, luego bajó sus manos y notó que ya no escuchaba más los gritos de la coreana.

—¿Corea? —preguntó, extrañado.

Preocupado se volvió a la puerta esperando escuchar una respuesta, pero no hubo más que silencio del otro lado.

—¡Corea! ¿Estás ahí? ¡Responde!

Sin poder aguantarlo más, abrió la puerta y se cercioró que la menor no se encontraba a la vista, lo que lo inquietó profundamente.

—¡Corea! —le llamó más fuerte, viendo a todos lados de la casa, angustiado.

—¿Sí Oppa?

Al voltear, China se encontró con que su hermana había entrado a su pieza y se hallaba nada menos que sobre su cama, sonriendo victoriosa.

—¡Oppa ha caído en el truco más viejo de todos, da-ze!

—Tú… pequeña… —refunfuñó el mayor, furioso de que ésta lo burlara.

—Ahora oppa y yo podremos descansar tranquilos, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Ni hablar! ¡Ahora sal de mi cama!

—¡No quiero! —contestó haciendo un puchero, envolviéndose entremedio de las frazadas.

—No me obligues a… —se detuvo, pues no podía usar la fuerza con su ahora hermana menor, de modo que se resignó soltando un largo suspiro—. Bien, puedes dormir conmigo, siempre y cuando no hagas nada extraño durante la noche ¿entendido?

—¡Está bien, lo que sea por compartir la cama con Oppa! —exclamó dando un salto, emocionada.

Minutos después, Yao se cubría con las sábanas mientras que Corea parecía querer apegarse más al cuerpo de su hermano. Por lo que China le dirigió una mirada algo recriminatoria.

—Recuerda bien lo que te dije, aru.

—Sí, Corea se mantendrá a una distancia prudente de los pechos de Oppa —contestó la muchacha sonriendo de forma juguetona, mientras simulaba un saludo de sargento al mayor.

China volvió a ver el rostro de la menor, y esta vez sonrió, complacido de que ésta se comportara. Pero era algo más. Esa sonrisa tierna de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse confortado.

Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Para estar seguro que su hermana no haría nada mientras estuviera dormido, decidió esperar a que se durmiera.

Tras pasar la noche, llegó el cálido aire de la mañana y la nación milenaria comenzaba a despertar. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que la parte de arriba de su pijama estaba desabrochada, dejando al desnudo su pecho donde Corea del Sur reposaba su cabeza. China miró a la joven, quien aún dormía, y con el rostro completamente rojo, explotó.

—¡Ah! ¡Corea!

—¿Hum? ¿Oppa? —murmuró la joven, soñolienta, mirando a su hermano.

Rápidamente el mayor se abrochó la parte de arriba de su camisón y miró a la coreana con una expresión de furia y sus mejillas aún teñidas de rojo.

—¡Te dije que te mantuvieras lejos de mi pecho, aru!

—Oh, le juro que no me di cuenta, oppa. Debió ser un reflejo cuando estaba dormida —sonrió la joven, sacando su lengua de forma traviesa.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Esto es el colmo, aru! ¡Te permito quedarte y luego dormir conmigo y mira que haces!

—Lo siento... de verdad no quería molestar a Oppa —se disculpó la joven sinceramente.

China la miró y volvió a sonrojarse. Aquellos gestos de ternura de la coreana eran los que lo ablandaban y que lo hacían tener una actitud distinta hacia ella.

—N-No importa, aru, mejor vístete. Prepararé el desayuno mientras te arreglas —dijo ya más sereno, abandonando la habitación.

Corea del Sur por su parte se sentía algo extrañada sobre el comportamiento de su hermano, pero a fin de cuentas decidió prepararse para estar lista en la mesa junto a su oppa.

* * *

Yao se encontraba inmerso en sus pensamientos mientras preparaba el desayuno. Estaba más calmado que antes, pese a que todavía tenía a la coreana bajo su techo, y no podía darse el lujo de estar así más tiempo. Tenía que frenar su caso con Corea. Debía hallar al británico para que lo volviera a la normalidad. Pero vería ese asunto después de desayunar con su hermana.

Una vez que acabó con los platillos, listos para llevarlos a la mesa, llamó a la menor.

—Corea, ya está listo el desayuno, aru.

Al no haber respuesta salió de la cocina para ver si se encontraba con ella.

—¿Corea? —la llamó nuevamente.

Recorrió la casa en busca de la muchacha, volviendo a preocuparse, ya que no la veía por ninguna parte. Pensó que de nuevo le estaría jugando alguna broma como la de anoche y decidió que no sería parte de su juego. Se impondría como la nación mayor que era e iría a buscarla para decirle que no pensaba seguir soportando sus caprichos.

Escuchó un leve ruido que provenía desde el baño, se acercó cuidadosamente y como queriendo pillar a un niño desobedeciendo a su padre por no hacer la tarea, abrió la puerta abruptamente para ver que tramaba la coreana.

—¡Ajá! ¡Te tengo, Corea, aru, sabía que estabas…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase quedó paralizado al ver que su hermana se hallaba sentada sobre un balde, totalmente desnuda, mientras se preparaba para echarse otro balde de agua encima.

—¿Oppa? —pronunció extrañada la muchacha mirando al mayor, quien se encontraba inerte en la entrada.

China no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse por completo. Luego de que pudiera recobrar el habla y el movimiento de su cuerpo, reaccionó enfurecido.

—¡Aiyah! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, aru?! ¡¿Quién te autorizó para usar la ducha de mi casa?!

—Sólo quería estar presentable para Oppa —respondió de manera inocente, aún extrañada del comportamiento de la nación milenaria.

—Ah-h… ¡pero debiste haberme avisado primero, aru! —le reprendió éste—. Así yo… yo no…

Corea siguió mirándolo extrañada, hasta que después de un momento sonrió y se levantó con su cuerpo desnudo, siendo cubierto sólo por su cabello, hasta donde su oppa quien volvía a sobresaltarse por tenerla frente suyo así.

—¡Ah! ¡¿Qué crees que haces, aru?! —exclamó tratando de desviar la mirada de su hermana.

—Yo sé que Oppa vino para tomar una ducha conmigo ¿no es cierto? —rió la joven con un tono travieso y pícaro tomando el brazo del mayor para luego jalarlo hasta la ducha.

—¡N-No, suéltame, aru! —se resistió el chino, completamente rojo y nervioso. Debido a eso, Corea no tuvo mayor problema en arrastrarlo hasta la ducha junto con ella.

En ese momento un muchacho de vestimentas chinas se aproximaba a la casa de la nación milenaria. Al entrar, se detuvo frente al baño, ya que se oían un par de voces que provenían de ahí. Entonces vio como la figura de Yao junto a la de una joven, se movían tras las cortinas, con esta última queriendo sacarle sus prendas al mayor.

—Vamos, yo sé que Oppa quiere —escuchaba la voz de la muchacha.

—¡N-No, aru! ¡Déjame en paz!

—Blooding Hell… —masculló el joven, quien por primera vez parecía sorprendido.

Sin poder imaginarse más aquella escena, Hong Kong abandonó la casa de su maestro con algo que informar al resto.

* * *

**N.A: Perdón la demora, espero les guste el capítulo :D Dije que actualizaría más seguido y lo voy a hacer ;) pero antes necesito también ponerme al corriente con mis otras historias así como otras que pienso subir xP Espero les agrade este capítulo y dejen sus comentarios. Pronto vendrán algunas escenas más subidas de tono xD**


	4. Chapter 4: Rumores

Chapter IV: Rumores

China salió mojado y casi desnudo de la ducha. Sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior que casi se le bajaba a las rodillas de no ser porque la sostenía con una de sus manos. Corea en cambio se hallaba totalmente exenta de sus vestimentas y veía con una sonrisa pícara la marca en forma de panda que tenía el mayor en una de sus nalgas.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Eso no fue divertido, Corea! —exclamó el chino ruborizado y con la respiración agitada al salir del baño.

—Yo disfruté mucho —sonrió Corea complacida y también con sus mejillas rosadas—. Deberíamos meternos a la ducha más seguido, ¿no cree así, oppa?

—¡Calla, aru! ¡No quiero seguir escuchando más de tus locuras! —le reprochó Yao, molesto, sin dejar de estar sonrojado.

—Oppa debería ser más desinhibido y seguir el modo de vida coreano —dijo la muchacha con orgullo—. Ya verá que eso lo ayudará a ahuyentar los miles de años que tiene, da-ze.

—¡Ni lo pienses! ¡Lo último que querría sería terminar siendo un niño imprudente como tú, aru!

—¡Otra vez me llama niño! ¿Por qué oppa sigue con ese cuento de que no soy chica? —espetó la menor algo molesta.

Justo entonces el timbre del celular de China resonó en toda la casa, evitando así que éste pudiera responderle.

—Lo que me faltaba, aru —suspiró—. Iré a atender, tú mientras tanto vístete. No quiero ni pensar en el escándalo que habría si alguien nos ve así.

Corea sólo tuvo tiempo para hacer un puchero antes que el mayor la dejara sola en el baño. Una vez que Yao llegó al living, atendió el llamado.

—¿Sí, aru?

—China-san, hola, habla Japón.

—¡Japón! ¡Al fin llamas, aru! —se alegró el chino, sólo un minuto, pues debía recriminarle el haber huido cuando Yong Soo fue transformado—. Pensé que no sabría más de ti después de la forma que huiste. Fuiste muy desconsiderado al dejarme solo.

—S-Sí… lo siento en verdad, China-san, pero usted vio cómo resultó ser… ella —se excusó el japonés con un leve tono de nerviosismo—. Y… ¿cómo va todo en su casa con Corea-san?

—¡Ah! Yo… —el rostro de Yao volvió a sonrojarse y a ponerse nervioso—. Es algo inquieta, ya sabes, su forma de ser no cambió mucho, pero… ¡Espera! ¿Cómo sabes que estoy con ella, aru?

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea antes de que Kiku se atreviera a dar una respuesta, sin prever cómo el mayor podría llegar a reaccionar.

—Bueno… Hong Kong fue a verlo hace poco y… vio algo un poco extraño tras las cortinas de su baño.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Eso…! ¡Eso no fue nada, sólo es una confusión, aru! ¡Me tomó por sorpresa y me hizo entrar a…! —hizo una pausa, reflexionando lo dicho por su hermano—. Aguarda… ¿sólo me llamas para eso? ¿Pensaste que iba aprovecharme de la condición de Corea, aru?

—¡No! Bueno… —el silencio se extendió en la otra línea—. Ah… ya tengo que irme, China-san, fue un placer hablar con usted ¡Sayonara!

—¡Japón, espera! ¡Déjame explicarte…! —La llamada ya había sido cortada, dejándolo con el sonido intermitente de la otra línea. Fastidiado, dejó caer su teléfono al piso—. Lo que me faltaba, aru, Japón y Hong Kong creyendo que soy un pervertido —soltó un suspiro—. ¿Qué más podría pasar?

Tan pronto terminó de decir eso la puerta se abrió, entrando Taiwan a su casa y encontrándose con que él sólo llevaba puesta su ropa interior. China se quedó en blanco al ver el modo tan embarazoso en que su hermana menor le había pillado.

—Maestro…—se detuvo la joven, impactada, sin saber qué decir.

—Oppa, ¿qué es todo ese ruido? —preguntó la coreana, asomándose desnuda desde la puerta del baño.

Todos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro como si no encontraran lo adecuado qué decir. China miraba a ambas, inquieto, tanto que parecía un marido descubierto por su esposa en una aventura.

—¿Maestro? —pronunció Taiwan esperando por alguna respuesta.

—¿Oppa? —dijo Corea mirándolo y esperando lo mismo.

—¡Aiyah! ¡¿Ya nadie toca primero, aru?!

Taiwan todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de ver; su maestro estaba junto a una desconocida, quien no traía nada puesto. Cuando Hong Kong le avisó sobre lo que había visto pensó que se trataba de una broma, pero al verlo con sus propios ojos comprobó que era cierto. Pero nunca esperó encontrar a su maestro en una posición como ésa.

—¿Maestro… qu-quién es esta chica? ¿y por qué está usted en ropa interior…?

—¡Taiwan, espera! ¡Déjame explicar esto primero! —exclamó inquieto el chino. Luego volteó furioso hacia la coreana—. ¡¿Por qué todavía no te has vestido?! ¡¿No ves que estás empeorando todo, aru?!

Corea sólo infló sus mejillas, expresando molestia. Su hermano parecía muy alterado por su causa y eso la ponía de mal humor, pues todo lo que hacía era con el fin de gustarle. No obstante, decidió irse al baño y encerrarse hasta estar lista para presentarse ante él y Taiwan.

Mei, después de permanecer tanto tiempo sorprendida, se mostró confusa ante el asunto.

—Maestro, ¿acaso usted…? Entonces… lo que nos dijo Hong Kong era verdad.

—¡No, esto no es lo que parece, aru! —volvió a decir Yao, alterado—. ¡Por favor, deja que te explique, Taiwan!

* * *

Una vez que China volvió a vestirse al igual que Corea del Sur, ambos se sentaron en la mesa junto a Taiwan, quien veía de forma sospechosa la historia que su hermano terminaba de contar.

—¿Ella es Corea? —preguntó Mei sin poderlo creer—. ¿Está hablando en serio, maestro?

—¿Cómo podría bromear con algo así? —le reprochó el mayor—. El bastardo de Inglaterra ocupó su magia y transformó a Corea en… —volteó a verla y entonces se sonrojó—. …esto.

—Oppa sigue con esa historia, pero yo no recuerdo nada, Taiwan —contestó la coreana, echándose para atrás con una postura relajada.

—¡Pero es así, aru! ¡Y aunque te moleste tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarlo!

—Bueno… no me molestaré… ¡si oppa me deja tocar su pecho! —exclamó lanzándose a abrazarlo.

—¡Aiyah! ¡No me toques, aru! —gritó el chino tratando de apartarla.

—Está bien, ya estoy convencida —sonrió incómoda la taiwanesa, con una gotita que aparecía sobre su cabeza—. Ella es Corea.

—Ahora tengo que hacerme cargo de él en ese estado —suspiró Yao con cansancio—. La suerte no me ha favorecido, aru.

—Maestro… si me permite… yo podría pasar tiempo con ella —dijo de repente Mei.

—¿Ah? —volteó éste sorprendido—. ¿Estás segura? ¿No tendrás problema, aru?

—¿Bromea? ¡Siempre quise una hermana! —exclamó entusiasmada la taiwanesa—. Vietnam es muy seria y no comparte mis gustos, pero ahora… ¡tengo la posibilidad de tener la hermana que siempre quise!

China veía como Mei se levantaba y pegaba ligeros saltitos de emoción, mientras Corea miraba extrañada sin saber porqué la alegría de la taiwanesa.

—D-De acuerdo, aru —respondió el chino no muy convencido—. Pero… vayan con cuidado.

—¡Genial! ¡Vamos, Corea! —exclamó Taiwan tomando el brazo de ésta y apartándola del mayor—. ¡Iremos de compras!

—Ah, pero… oppa… —pronunció la coreana alzando su mano para tocar a su hermano, pero era alejada por Taiwan hasta salir de su casa.

Yao sintió algo extraño al ver a Corea salir junto a Mei. Su mirada le decía que no quería apartarse de su lado. Pero para él, eso significaba un respiro dentro de la agotadora jornada que había sido cuidar de ella. Sin embargo, todavía era muy pronto para alegrarse. Aún le quedaba hacer unas cuantas llamadas para dispersar aquellos rumores que Hong Kong había difundido al resto de sus hermanos.

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N.A: Actualizando en el acto :3 Siguen las actualizaciones y nuevas historias durante esta semana xD Adoro poner a China nerviosito por FemCorea, que no lo deja tranquilo x3 Hasta ahora todo va muy bien, pero digamos que pronto las cosas van a ponerse un poco más… complicadas. Espero les guste y si es posible dejen sus opiniones :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Revelación

Chapter V: Revelación

Yao no podía quejarse. Tenía la casa para él solo como acostumbraba desde que sus "hermanitos" se independizaron. Y sobretodo, por fin alguien había decidido hacerse cargo de esa pequeña molestia y tenía la tarde a solas. Sin embargo, aquella sensación de vacío que le había quedado desde que ésta se fue, aún persistía. Miró el reloj y se puso a golpear con sus dedos la mesa. Seguía sentado donde mismo desde que Taiwan y Corea se fueron de su casa.

Pasaron otro par de horas y cayó la noche. China se encontraba más inquieto que antes al ver que sus dos hermanas se tardaban tanto ¿Qué tanto podían estar haciendo? Se arrepintió de haber dejado que la taiwanesa se llevara a Corea.

Justo cuando se preparaba para salir a buscarlas, la puerta de su hogar se abrió de súbito, dejando entrar a Mei cargada de paquetes, que tapaban por entero a la coreana que venía detrás de ella.

—¡Ya estamos aquí, sensei! —sonó la voz de Taiwan, alegre y potente en toda la casa, haciendo de inmediato a Yao acudir a su encuentro.

—¡Aiyah! ¡Qué horas son estas de llegar, aru! —les recriminó él en la entrada de su casa.

—Oh, vamos. Fue una tarde muy divertida —prosiguió Mei sin hacer caso de los regaños del mayor—. Compramos mucha ropa para Corea. Por cierto, debería verla —dijo sonriendo mientras se hacía a un lado para dejar ver a la surcoreana.

Tan pronto Mei se apartó de en medio, el chino pudo apreciar lo hermosa que se veía Corea vestida con una minifalda de jeans y una chaqueta a croché.

—¿Qué le parece? ¿Verdad que está linda? —se acercó Mei con una sonrisilla maliciosa a su hermano al ver la cara que éste tenía.

—¡Oppa! —exclamó alegre la coreana, echándose a los brazos de su hermano—. ¡Me alegra ya estar en casa! ¡Le echaba mucho de menos y quería volver cuanto antes!

—Ah, Corea, ¿podrías…? —dijo ruborizado el mayor, pero se detuvo al ver de más cerca el rostro de ésta—. ¿Llevas puesto maquillaje? —preguntó inquieto, pasando levemente sus dedos por los labios de la muchacha.

—Sí ¿qué tiene de extraño? Las chicas lo usan, maestro —respondió la taiwanesa.

—¡Corea no es una chica en verdad, aru! —replicó éste, molesto.

—¿Cómo que no soy una chica? —preguntó ofendida Corea, despegándose de Yao.

La coreana ahora tenía una mirada muy seria hacia la nación milenaria, quien se mostraba algo asombrado por su reacción.

—Bueno, yo los dejo solos. No quisiera interrumpir una declaración amorosa —dijo Mei con una sonrisa pícara antes de salir de casa de su sensei.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Taiwan! ¡Oye, vuelve aquí! —le llamó China, sonrojado. Pero ella ya había abandonado el lugar.

—¿Por qué oppa continúa diciendo que no soy chica? —persistió la surcoreana, molesta.

—Porque… porque en verdad no lo eres —le respondió el chino, retomando su postura—. Ya te lo dije antes, aru. El bastardo de Inglaterra te transformó en mujer.

—¡Entonces demuéstremelo! —le dijo ésta, desafiante.

—¡Claro que lo haré, aru! —le contestó él de la misma forma—. Mañana a primera hora iremos a su casa y verás que lo que digo es cierto.

Se produjo un momento de silencio entre los dos. Hasta que la coreana, con el rostro más calmo y algo triste, preguntó:

—¿Oppa preferiría que yo fuera hombre?

Yao se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, dubitativo. No sabía bien qué responder. Además, ¿qué clase de pregunta era ésa? La expresión llena de angustia de la muchacha, oprimía un poco su pecho. Si de algo estaba seguro era que no le gustaba verla triste.

—Es que… Me preocupa que te hayas vuelto completamente una mujer, aru —contestó finalmente con indecisión.

—Eso lo dice todo —dijo la surcoreana, destrozada, antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse en una de las habitaciones.

—¡Corea! —le llamó el mayor sin éxito.

Al momento, se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba encerrada Corea, parándose frente a la puerta. No tuvo el valor de entrar. Su respuesta la había hecho salir corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. Y no quería verla así. Entonces decidió que lo mejor era dejarla dormir en aquel cuarto. Al fin y al cabo mañana acudirían donde el británico a resolver su problema.

Tras dirigirse a su alcoba a prepararse para dormir, China no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que Taiwan le había dicho antes de marcharse ¿Por qué le incomodaban tanto? Sólo se lo había dicho para molestarlo, no era que él sintiese algo especial por la surcoreana… ¿o sí?

Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza. Aunque… al mirar el lado vacío de su cama, extrañó la hermosura y la calidez de Corea consigo. Le costaba admitir que ahora se sentía solo en su cama y culpable de haber lastimado los sentimientos de la menor con sus palabras.

Finalmente, se quedó dormido abrazado a uno de sus peluches de Shinatty-chan.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yao se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la sala de estar. No vio a Corea por ningún lado. Pensó que todavía no despertaba. Y aún no se atrevía a hablarle después de lo de anoche. Entonces optó por pasar a bañarse primero, eso le daría tiempo para que la menor se tranquilizara.

Al dirigirse al baño se quedó estático y se sonrojó al recordar aquella embarazosa situación con la surcoreana en la ducha. Con la mano temblándole giró la manilla de la puerta y al abrir comprobó que no se encontraba presente. Suspiró aliviado y entonces se dispuso a darse una ducha.

Después de salir arreglado del baño, notó que Corea todavía no salía de su cuarto.

"_Esto es extraño. Esa niña ya se debería haber levantado" _pensó el chino, extrañado, mirando a todos lados.

Giró la mirada y se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto donde se había quedado su hermana. Todavía sentía algo de culpa por su comportamiento de anoche, pero no podía postergar más el evitar a la surcoreana. Hoy debían ir con Inglaterra a arreglar todo esto.

—Oye, Corea, yo… ya estoy listo, aru —anunció Yao tocando con suavidad la puerta, esperando por alguna respuesta—. Voy a entrar, así que… espero que estés lista —dijo con un tono nervioso y el rostro completamente rojo al pensar que ésta podría encontrarse del otro lado de la puerta, desnuda, como ocurrió aquella vez en el baño.

Tan pronto abrió y entró a la habitación, China quedó paralizado, al ver que la coreana se encontraba en posición fetal, sudando y respirando agitada en un rincón de la cama.

—¿Corea? ¡Corea! ¡¿Qué tienes?! —exclamó alarmado la nación milenaria, yendo rápidamente donde ella al percatarse de su estado.

—Oppa… me siento… me siento muy mal —gimió la surcoreana con el rostro rojo y cubierto de sudor.

China entonces cayó en cuenta que su hermana se encontraba gravemente enferma.

* * *

**N.A: Como dije las cosas empezarán a complicarse :P Capítulo corto porque ya nos acercamos al final :3 Gracias por leer y comentar, nos leemos en otra publicación o capítulo ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Enfermedad

Chapter VI: Enfermedad

Si de algo el chino podía estar orgulloso, era que su casa tenía un largo recorrido en la medicina natural. Por años su gente se las había arreglado para usar lo que la naturaleza les brindaba con tal de curar a los enfermos, con malestares que entonces eran desconocidos para el hombre.

Para Yao siempre fue una dicha cuidar de sus hermanos cuando éstos estaban enfermos. Eran momentos así cuando sentía que ellos realmente lo necesitaban, y a él, le gustaba mimarlos y atenderlos de la mejor forma posible. Era la forma en que se sentía más útil para sus pequeños.

Pero ahora, sentía de todo menos dicha o utilidad, sólo temor e inquietud que su tierno y optimista hermano, Corea del Sur pudiera empeorar en aquel extraño cuadro que hace poco le había brotado.

—Toma, con esto te sentirás mejor —le dijo el chino, pasándole una taza con alguna extraña infusión en ella.

En un principio la coreana se resistió, pero dado lo grave de su estado optó por tomar aquel raro brebaje que el mayor le ofrecía.

—Sabe horrible —musitó haciendo una ligera mueca de asco.

China nunca estaba consciente de qué contenían las medicinas que se producían en su tierra, pero les tenía una fe ciega en que eran capaces de curar cualquier mal.

Claramente no estaban funcionando en Corea.

—Esto no anda bien, aru. Tu temperatura está aumentando —observó el chino luego de tomar la temperatura de la joven—. No sé que pueda pasarte, pero la medicina no está haciendo efecto, aru —dijo algo angustiado.

—M-Mi… mi hermano… Hermano… ¿dónde estás? —pronunció la surcoreana entre gemidos.

—Qué cosas dices, estoy aquí, aru —respondió la milenaria nación, tomándole su mano.

—¿Norte?

Yao palideció y vio cómo la joven seguía gimiendo y susurrando el nombre de su mellizo en medio de su estado febril. Eso ya no era normal.

La coreana seguía palideciendo de un fuerte malestar, que la hacía sudar y pronunciar cosas sin mucho sentido sobre su mellizo. Parecía no recordar ciertas cosas como su separación con el Norte y otros eventos de su historia que transmitía debido a su delirio.

Lo que llevó a China a tomar una decisión.

—¡Agárrate fuerte, Corea, aru! —le ordenó el chino mientras ponía a Corea sobre su espalda—. Iremos ahora mismo donde ese opio bastardo.

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde en Norteamérica, y en casa de Alfred se llevaba a cabo una reunión del G-8. Los ocho países presentes charlaban entre sí, perturbados, porque nuevamente notaban que hacía falta la presencia de alguien más en el salón. Mientras que, el desapercibido, permanecía sentado en medio de todos, sonriendo, con la esperanza que llegarían a notarlo algún día.

Fue de pronto que otra nación entró de súbito a la sala donde se encontraban los demás países del G-8, quienes voltearon sorprendidos ante su presencia.

—¿Chi-China-san? —preguntó Japón, asombrado de verlo.

Yao se mostraba muy serio y desafiante, buscando con la mirada al inglés entremedio de los presentes.

—Lo sabía —dijo Ivan, mostrando una sonrisa—. Era China quien faltaba después de todo.

—¡No digas tonterías! —le cortó Inglaterra, volviéndose al ruso—. ¡Ya te dije que eso sólo era tu deseo!

—¡Ven aquí, opio bastardo! —le gritó la milenaria nación, tomándolo por la camisa y arrastrándolo en dirección a la puerta.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?! —exclamó el británico, tomado por sorpresa por la repentina acción de China.

—¡Vendrás conmigo y solucionarás ahora mismo este desastre, o de lo contrario, no querrás ver de lo que soy capaz, aru! —le amenazó el chino, antes de cruzar por la puerta con él y dejar al resto de los países del G-8 con la mirada atónita.

Una vez en el pasillo, Arthur se zafó del agarre del mayor y se paró firme ante éste.

—¡Ya está bien! ¡Dime porqué me traes aquí, lunático!

—¡Vélo por ti mismo! —le señaló el chino, mostrando a Corea del sur acostada en un sillón acolchado mientras seguía sudando y respirando agitada.

Inglaterra quedó unos segundos con la mente en blanco, observando a la joven que estaba a un lado de él, completamente enferma.

—Ella… ¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó Arthur, pasando de sorpresa a preocupación.

—Ha estado así desde esta mañana, aru —respondió Yao, volviéndose a ella, angustiado—. Tal parece que hasta ha olvidado cosas de su historia. No sé si es debido a la fiebre o por causa de la transformación que le hiciste —dijo más preocupado y entonces se volvió a dirigir, casi desesperado al británico—. ¡Lo que sea, por favor arregla esto!

—¡Ah! ¡Pero yo…!

—Oh, Inglaterra ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —preguntó Alfred, que venía con el resto del G-8 detrás.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí todos ustedes? —exclamó el británico al verlos a todos de repente.

—Sentimos curiosidad por ver qué nuevo desastre habías causado, ex vándalo —le contestó Francia con una sonrisa burlona.

A China no le causó la menor gracia aquel comentario. Inmediatamente se dirigió con una mirada asesina a Francis, llevando su wok y cucharón en sus manos. Y con un aura maligna similar a la de Rusia, se puso frente a él y con una voz amenazante, casi le susurró:

—¿Te parece gracioso? ¿Crees que el estado de Corea es algo con lo que burlarse, aru?

—A-Ah… No, yo sólo… No sabía que… —tartamudeó el francés asustado, tratando de excusarse de sus burlas hacia el británico.

—¿Eh? ¿Corea-san está enferma? —preguntó Japón, sorprendido.

—¿Hum? ¿Ella es Corea? —preguntó Alemania, extrañado.

—Se ve algo diferente —dijo Rusia, confundido—. Pensaba que era un chico.

—Oh, pero si es una chica muy linda —dijo el italiano acercándose a ella con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció cuando vio que Corea no se encontraba bien—. ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó preocupado, volteando a mirar a Yao.

China no respondió, sólo volvió a mirar angustiado a Inglaterra, esperando por una respuesta.

El inglés se mantuvo en silencio, con su cuerpo tenso al no saber qué responder. Lo que lo hacía aún peor eran las miradas de los demás a su persona, expectantes a lo que iba a decir.

Justo entonces, Alfred quien estaba detrás de él, le dio un fuerte palmetazo en su espalda, que lo sobresaltó.

—¡¿Pero qué esperas, Inglaterra?! ¡¿Por qué no respondes?!

—¡Idiota! ¡No me asustes así! —le reprendió furioso, volteando hacia el norteamericano.

—¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Este no es momento para sus pleitos, aru! —les recriminó Yao, poniéndose en medio de ambos—. ¡Dinos qué puedes hacer al respecto, opio bastardo!

—Bueno… —dijo el británico, ya recuperando la compostura—. Es algo complicado, supongo que la transformación de algún modo causó un problema con su memoria. Así que…

—Así que… —repitió el chino, impaciente.

—No creo que sea conveniente volver a usar magia si está en ese estado —sentenció.

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir? —preguntó China, atónito, apenas pudiendo creer lo que oía.

Todos los demás países se quedaron observando al británico, consternados ante la posible respuesta de su parte.

—A que no puedo volverlo a la normalidad —contestó éste muy serio.

* * *

**N.A: ¿Qué tal? Espero les haya gustado ;) Ya estamos muy cerquita del final de la historia. Agradezco a todas quienes se han mantenido al tanto *_* Muchas gracias a Andrea por su comentario. Y aquí la continuación, esperando que te guste n.n**

**Es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en un próximo capítulo.**


	7. Chapter 7: Sanación

Chapther VII: Sanación

—¿Cómo que no puedes volverlo a la normalidad? ¿No fuiste tú quien lo transformó? —le preguntó el estadounidense, confundido.

—Sí, pero… Es peligroso tratar de transformarlo si no tiene su memoria repuesta. Podría ocasionar un colapso peor del que está sufriendo, y no sólo él se verá afectado, sino también su gente.

China, apenas terminó de escuchar las palabras de Inglaterra, se abalanzó contra él y, furioso, lo agarró por el cuello de su camisa, zarandeándolo violentamente.

—¡Esto es tu culpa, maldito opio bastardo! ¡Tú ocasionaste esto, aru!

—¡Okey, okey, tranquilos, dudes! —les apartó Alfred, poniéndose en medio de los dos—. Ya hallaremos la forma de solucionar esto. No te sulfures, China.

—¡¿Qué no me sulfure, aru?! ¡Este miserable es el responsable del estado de Corea!

—¡Oye, yo sólo trataba de ayudarlos! ¡Ninguno de ustedes dos parecía feliz con él! —se defendió Arthur dirigiéndose al país del sol naciente y a China.

—Le juro que nunca fue nuestra intención causar estos problemas, Inglaterra-san —trató de justificarse el japonés.

—Bien, ya basta. Lo hecho, hecho está —intervino Francia, tratando de calmarlos un poco—. Si el problema es su memoria, entonces ¿por qué no usas tu magia para recuperarla? —preguntó, volviéndose al inglés.

—Es muy complejo tratar de restablecer las memorias de naciones como nosotros, más aún si lo mezclamos con la parte sentimental —explicó muy serio Arthur—. Podría tener graves consecuencias en su historia como país.

—Y entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿La dejamos así? —preguntó Rusia.

—¡Pero, al menos puedes curarla de su malestar! ¿Verdad? —preguntó Feliciano mirando al británico, angustiado.

—Curar enfermedades con magia es aún más peligroso que restaurar memorias —contestó éste, pegando un suspiro.

—Pero sólo necesitas cambiarlo de forma. No necesitas meterte con su memoria —dijo Ludwig sin terminar de comprender lo complicado del asunto.

—Ustedes no lo entienden. Su forma de ser cambió radicalmente. Si a como está ahora vuelvo a cambiarle de género, experimentará un trauma que podría hacerlo colapsar al no reconocerse. Seguiría pensando que es mujer aún cuando estuviese con el cuerpo de chico.

Hubo un largo silencio entre los países aliados y los del eje, parados a mitad del pasillo. Ninguno se atrevía a tomar la palabra luego de lo dicho por Inglaterra.

El corazón de China seguía oprimido ante la angustia de que algo pudiera pasarle al coreano. Volvió su mirada al cuerpo de la muchacha que reposaba en el sillón, aún con temperatura. A lo que Yao se dirigió al británico con un semblante de amenaza:

—Tienes que volverlo a la normalidad, opio bastardo, o juro que…

—Yo… yo tengo una idea —dijo una voz que hasta entonces no se había pronunciado.

Todos, intrigados, voltearon hacia el desconocido, quien cargaba a un pequeño oso consigo. Las ocho naciones quedaron confundidas ante la llegada del extraño, sin recordar que estaba sentado con ellos en la misma sala, en la cual llevaban a cabo su reunión.

—¿Y tú eres…? —inquirió el norteamericano, curioso.

—¡Canada! —se adelantó, pegando un suspiro de resignación, acostumbrado a los constantes olvidos de su persona—. Y creo que sé cómo podemos ayudar a Corea del sur.

El resto de países quedaron asombrados, mirando a aquella nación de quien rara vez notaban su presencia.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio, aru?! —preguntó China, reaccionando de inmediato.

—Pienso que… si le mostramos algo de su pasado o cosas que acostumbraba a hacer, eso podría reactivar su memoria —respondió el canadiense un poco más directo.

Los demás se miraron entre sí como buscando alguna aprobación, hasta que Arthur respondió, no del todo convencido.

—Podríamos intentarlo… aunque no estoy seguro que vaya a funcionar.

—Bien, pero ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo a recordar que es hombre, aru? —preguntó el chino, volviéndose a mirar a la coreana, confundido.

—Eh, Corea san, mire aquí —le llamó Kiku tomándole una foto a ésta.

—¡Japón! ¡¿Qué haces?! —preguntó escandalizado el mayor de los asiáticos al ver lo que hacía el japonés.

—Esto podría ayudarlo a recordar, China san —respondió, preparándose para tomarle otra foto.

—Pero… en el estado que está… no creo que sea correcto… —dijo Yao aturdido, entonces, al volverse a mirar a la menor vio que ésta, aún pese a su estado, posaba para la cámara.

El rostro de Corea seguía un poco sudoroso y ruborizado a causa de la fiebre, por esa razón las fotos parecían de carácter sexual. La última fotografía mostró a la coreana bajando un costado de su hangbok, dejando ver al desnudo su hombro, casi llegar hasta su pecho, lo que colmó la paciencia del mayor.

—¡Bien, ya fue suficiente, aru! —detuvo el chino, disgustado al ver que los demás observaban a la muchacha algo avergonzados.

—Me parece que no está funcionando —dijo el alemán, sonrojado, tras pasarse un paño por la cabeza al encontrarse agitado por las poses de la coreana.

—¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Qué tal si le damos a probar un poco de pasta? —preguntó alegre Feliciano.

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, Italia! —le regañó Alemania.

—La pasta… —murmuró Corea mientras volvía a cerrar sus ojos y a recostarse en el sillón—. La pasta se inventó en Corea.

—¡Ya lo tengo, aru! —dijo el chino, sacando su celular y enseguida marcando un número.

—¿A quién llamas? —preguntó intrigado el francés a la nación milenaria.

A los pocos segundos, Yao comenzó a hablar en su idioma natal. Tan pronto terminó, guardó su teléfono y se dirigió al francés.

—Bien, escucha, el señor Shinatty llegará al edificio con un encargo que hice. Asegúrate de recibirlo en la entrada cuando llegue —le dijo muy serio China.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién es el señor Shinatty? —preguntó confundido Francia.

—¡Sólo hazlo, aru!

Francis, pese a no estar muy convencido, optó por seguir las indicaciones de China. Después de todo, éste se encontraba muy preocupado por su hermano, tanto que podía llegar a ser peligroso. Y con ese cambio de actitud era mejor no entrar a molestarlo. Mientras que Estados Unidos se encontraba con una nueva posición ante el caso.

—Esto es inútil ¿por qué mejor no decirle la verdad directamente y tratar de convencerlo? —propuso éste, viendo que la situación no se arreglaba para nada.

—Si crees que es tan fácil, inténtalo —le desafió el británico con cierto tono de burla.

—Sólo mira —contestó el estadounidense confiado mientras se volvía hacia la coreana, quien empezaba a dormirse.

Con delicadeza, Alfred movió su hombro para despertarla y ésta, a pesar de no sentirse muy bien, se volvió hacia él.

—¿Hum?

—Eh, Corea ¿Recuerdas a tu heroico y buen amigo America? —le dijo Alfred con una sonrisa de encanto—. Tú confías en mí ¿no?

—Por supuesto —contestó fascinada.

—Entonces, me creerás cuando te digo que mi descuidado compañero aquí te transformó en una dulce joven, pero en verdad eres hombre como nosotros… un poco extraño, pero hombre al fin y al cabo.

—Pero… —trató de rebatir la surcoreana, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por el estadounidense.

—Vamos, haz un esfuerzo —le alentó—. Si te concentras podrás recordar quién eres.

La muchacha cerró sus ojos como si estuviese meditando mientras todos los demás se mantenían expectantes en ella.

—Es verdad… soy un chico —dijo finalmente, luego de abrir sus ojos.

—¿De veras? ¿En serio lo crees? —preguntó Alfred sorprendido de su súbita respuesta.

—Claro, si America lo dice debe ser cierto.

El resto quedó asombrado de las palabras de la coreana y de que Alfred pudiera convencerla tan fácilmente.

—Bien, problema resuelto ¡El héroe ha vuelto a salvar el día! —dijo con orgullo el norteamericano junto a su risilla de victoria.

—America es tan gracioso, pero sabe que las bromas se inventaron en Corea, da-ze —sonrió la surcoreana dejando al estadounidense hecho piedra.

Todos pegaron un suspiro de desaliento al pensar, por un momento, que el surcoreano había recordado su verdadera identidad.

—Yo creo que necesita un pequeño golpe que le refresque la memoria —dijo el ruso sonriendo mientras sacaba la tubería de su abrigo.

—¡Ah! ¡Ni te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima con eso, aru!

En ese momento, Francis llegó con un álbum de fotos en sus manos y se lo entregó a Yao.

—Ya está. Esto es lo que me pasó el señor Shinnatty.

—Perfecto —dijo China tomándolo entre sus manos.

—¿Qué es eso, oppa? —preguntó curiosa una vez que el mayor se sentó a su lado.

—Esto es algo que tenía guardado cuando viniste en una ocasión a mi casa diciendo que eras mayor que yo —le contestó Yao y abrió el álbum dejando ver las fotografías—. Sólo échales un vistazo —dijo poniéndolo sobre su regazo.

Corea observó las fotos que tenía el álbum, pero sólo podía ver a un chico de cabello de su mismo color y el mismo rizo con cara que tenía saliendo de su pelo.

—¿Quién es él?

—Eres tú, aru —respondió el chino, calmado—. Todas estas fotos son tuyas.

La muchacha quedó para adentro al ver todas esas imágenes y, aunque no se podía reconocer, un caos empezaba a formarse dentro de su cabeza lo que empezaba a agudizar su malestar.

—¡Oppa, no me siento bien…! ¿Dónde está mi hermano? ¡Necesito ver a Norte!

—¿Qué no recuerda que…? —inició Alfred.

—¡Schhtt! —le calló Arthur, atento a la muchacha.

Corea se quedó viendo las fotografías unos instantes, consternada, hasta que luego tiró el álbum de fotos al suelo, apartando su vista lo más que podía de éste.

—No… no puede ser verdad ¡Es mentira!

—¡Piénsalo! ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas antes de que estuviera contigo, China y Japón hace tres días atrás? —preguntó Inglaterra con seriedad.

—Yo… yo no… —trató de responder dubitativa.

Los demás, excepto por el chino, al darse cuenta que el británico trataba de presionarla para recordar, algunos decidieron apoyarlo a ver si funcionaba.

—Sólo piensa en tu aspecto la vez que viniste a la reunión a decir que estabas de acuerdo conmigo y no con Japón —dijo el estadounidense.

—O cuando viniste a mi casa para estudiar por las becas —continuó el canadiense.

—O cuando iba a mi casa a bañarse en las aguas termales —prosiguió Kiku.

—¡No! ¡Basta! ¡Paren! —gritaba la muchacha inquieta, tapándose los oídos casi en descontrol.

—¡Fue suficiente, aru! —les detuvo Yao estrechando a la coreana en sus brazos, con ésta refugiándose en él y escondiendo su rostro en su pecho—. Es demasiado para ella.

—A… A-Aniki… —pronunció de pronto Corea.

Un silencio se hizo presente, mientras todos los demás volvían a mirar fijamente a la muchacha, sumergida en los brazos de China.

—¿Corea? —preguntó éste con cautela.

* * *

**N.A: Un desafío terminar esto xP Espero lo hayan disfrutado. A quienes tengan la duda, el señor Shinatty es el personaje que porta el traje de Shinatty. Ni idea del nombre verdadero, sólo sé que se le conoce como Shinatty-chan xD Este capítulo se me extendió un poco, así que corté la última parte y la pondré en el sgte capítulo, el cual será el final n_n Quiero agradecer a todos quienes leen y comentan Thank you so so sooooo much x3**


	8. Chapter 8: Epílogo

Chapther VIII: Epílogo

Desde hacía unos pocos días atrás, China se encontraba más cansado de lo habitual ¡Y cómo no estarlo! Si su actual pareja acababa con casi todas sus fuerzas. Corea del Sur podía agotar a cualquiera cuando se proponía a hacerlo, pero también, ser capaz de despertar las más fervientes pasiones en la milenaria nación de oriente.

Yao se tomó un pequeño descanso en la tarde para salir a su jardín. Era un hermoso atardecer el que empezaba a asomarse allá afuera y quería poder presenciarlo. El extenso paisaje de su tierra, mezclado con aquellos colores anaranjados y violetas era un espectáculo para la vista de quien fuera.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido con Corea. Aquel cambio de género que causó numerosos problemas a él y otras naciones. Pero por fortuna ya todo estaba resuelto.

―_Aniki… _―_se escuchó la débil voz de la joven, quien poco a poco apartaba su rostro del pecho del mayor para levantar su mirada a él._

―_Corea… tú… ¿ya estás bien? _―_se atrevió a preguntar China con cuidado. El rostro de su hermana aún parecía frágil y vulnerable, por lo que temía realizar cualquier acción que pudiera alterarla._

_La muchacha asintió con un movimiento leve y para sorpresa de todos, esbozó una sonrisa mientras el agua empezaba a agolparse en sus ojos y pronto a correr por sus mejillas._

―_¡Aniki, es usted! ―exclamó aferrándose al cuerpo de China mientras las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos―. ¡Por un momento tuve miedo de olvidarlo! Mi mente estaba tan perdida… todo era tan confuso._

_Por un momento Yao también sintió la necesidad de echarse a llorar y de abrazar a la menor. Lo llenaba de felicidad ver que Corea se encontraba bien. La fiebre ya se le había pasado y al parecer recobró todas sus memorias. Sin embargo se abstuvo, y acarició el pelo de la joven con ternura._

―_Está bien, Corea, ya está bien. No tienes qué preocuparte, todo fue…_

―_Es todo mi culpa ―interrumpió Inglaterra, acercándose a los dos mientras pegaba un suspiro. En su expresión podía verse un gesto de arrepentimiento por lo sucedido―. Como sea, creo que ahora no habrá problemas para volverte a la normalidad._

―_Más te vale, bastardo opio ―le amenazó China volviendo una mirada tajante a él―, porque sino juro que…_

―_¡Espere, aniki!_ _―exclamó la surcoreana para sorpresa de todos―. Si… si es posible preferiría quedarme así._

_Tal declaración dejó mudos a todos los presentes, más a Yao quien no terminaba de creer lo que la muchacha pedía._

―_¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡¿Es que aún tienes la mente revuelta, aru?! ¡¿Por qué pides una cosa así?! ―exclamó exaltado._

―_Es que… me di cuenta que soy más tolerable para usted con esta apariencia ―contestó Corea, inocente mirando al mayor―. Y si de este modo puedo ir a su casa, comer con usted, incluso dormir a su lado… estaré dispuesto a ser lo que sea que quiera._

_China quedó totalmente impactado ante sus palabras ¿De verdad él era capaz de cambiar sólo por agradarle? Bajo cualquier punto de vista era una locura. Nadie cambiaría de sexo sólo por serle más simpático a alguien ¿O sí? ¡No! No podía permitir que hiciera eso._

―_Ahora que lo pienso, quizá no esté mal dejarlo así ―acotó Estados Unidos con una sonrisa._

―_Sí, piénsalo, China, tendrás una hermanita muy atractiva ―dijo Francia con cierto tono de lujuria._

―_¡Ustedes callen, aru!_

―_Aniki… ¿acaso no le gusto?_

_China se sobresaltó como nunca cada vez que oía esa pregunta por parte del muchacho. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué Corea tenía que ponerlo en una situación tan vergonzosa e incómoda con el resto?_

―_¿Aniki?_

Un par de manos cubrieron los ojos de China desde atrás de su persona. Éste se llevó las suyas con las de quien aún las tenía sobre sus ojos. China las tocó con suavidad y sonrió con ternura, pero no pensaba demostrarlo, todo lo contrario, tenía que hacerle entender a su pareja que debían haber ciertos límites entre ellos.

―Ah… Parece que te ves en la necesidad de seguirme a todos lados, aru ―suspiró con gran pesar el chino. Podía ser que se acostumbrara a las fervientes muestras de afecto del surcoreano, pero no por eso debía permitir que su privacidad se viera afectada. Había un momento para todo.

―Me gusta estar a su lado ―dijo Corea, mientras acariciaba su rostro con el de China―. Además nunca se sabe cuando aparezca un británico loco que te cambie de sexo.

―Eso es verdad ―sonrió Yao, dándole la razón a éste.

―Aniki, ¿puedo preguntarle si… si a usted le pareció bien su elección?

Yao volteó hacia el menor, con un semblante de duda al respecto.

―¿A qué viene eso, aru?

―A que quizá… pudo haberse arrepentido de dejar que retomara mi bella e original forma ―dijo un sonriente Corea.

―¿Qué acaso no te lo dejé claro hace un par de semanas atrás, aru? ―respondió China, frunciendo su ceño y desviando su mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Corea quedó contemplando a su aniki y entonces vino a su mente el recuerdo de aquella ocasión.

―_Escucha… yo… ―empezó el chino que cada vez se ponía más nervioso al tener que explicarse con el resto de países presentes, quienes también ponían atención a sus palabras_―. _No quiero que cambies sólo por satisfacerme. Eso no sería justo, aru._

―_Pero…_

―_¿Seguro que no quieres reconsiderarlo? ―le susurró Alfred, a lo que China lo ignoró._

―_Quiero que sigas siendo tú mismo. Sin importar tu apariencia, no cambiará… no cambiará lo que siento por ti ―dijo con un notorio rubor en sus mejillas._

―_¿Y qué es lo que siente por mí, aniki? ―preguntó Corea, más curioso aún._

_¡Diablos! ¡De nuevo lo ponía en esa posición que odiaba! Sin embargo, tomó el valor de contestarle:_

―_Me gustas, aru._

Corea del sur sonrió, terminando de contemplar a su aniki, volvió a abrazarle por detrás y a susurrar de forma suave en su oído:

―Ahora que estamos solos… ¿Qué tal si vamos a dormirnos juntos, da-ze?

―¡Ah, no tienes remedio, aru!

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**N.A: Al menos una historia terminada xD ¿Qué les pareció? Quizá algunos esperaban que Korea se quedase como chica xP Es tan linda que no los culpo (como dijo un comentario por ahí, si fuera hombre me la violaría XD junto con NyoUsa y NyoChina) pero no me pareció justo cambiarla sólo por satisfacer los gustos de su aniki :P Se me hizo un propósito egoísta, por eso quería desde el principio que China le dejara en claro, que no era su apariencia lo que importaba, quería que siguiera siendo él *_***

**Ya saben, no dejen que su pareja las agobie (a veces hay a quienes les gusta estar de pegotes todo el tiempo) a menos que se trate de Korea, eso sí.**


End file.
